The present proposal is a series of studies designed to study clinical and biological correlates of depression in children and adolescents. Specifically, a cohort of children and adolescents meeting criteria for depression and appropriate controls will be identified. The sensitivity, specificity, and diagnostic confidence of dexamethasone suppression tests in the sample will be determined. Family history, particularly of affective disorder, will be compared in the two groups. The relationship between depression and psychosocial factors of experienced life stress, premorbid personality factors, and family environment will be examined. Finally, the course of depression will be followed over a three year period.